


DIY

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter always had the best ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIY

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during SGA Season 4.

Jack fingered the small flash drive in his pocket. It had landed on his desk that morning, in a sealed envelope marked “Eyes Only,” wrapped in a Post-It Note that said, in her neat handwriting, “Miss you.” Also in the envelope was a long letter that didn’t mention the disk. But Jack didn’t need to be told what was on it, and he hadn’t let it out of his sight all day.

Now, as he entered his sparse condo in Alexandria, he slid off his tie and jacket, grabbed his laptop from the office, and headed straight for the bedroom. Carter had come up with an encryption system that allowed only his personal laptop and her own to read this drive or play these particular files. Jack sat back against he headboard, plugged the drive into a USB port, and entered four different sets of numbers, letters and symbols that he’d memorized before she left. Then he waited impatiently while the digital video started.

His left fist clenched, unclenched, clenched again.

And there she was, in her quarters on Atlantis. He’d never seen a picture of her room before but he wasn’t in the mood to check out her decorating scheme. The camera was aimed at the bed, and he saw her back as she walked away, in a yellow cotton camisole and a pair of his boxer shorts. She knelt on the edge of the bed and said, “Hi.”

 _Hi, Carter,_ Jack thought, a slow smile spreading across his face. She looked good, healthy, her hair pulled back into a braid like she often wore to bed, with a few loose strands framing her face. There was a line on one side of her face from the pillow and dark circles shadowed her eyes, but he could tell from her curves that she hadn’t lost any weight, and from the tone of her skin that she’d been getting some sun. He fell back briefly on a familiar picture, one he’d imagined many times since she’d left, of Carter walking on the city’s edge, listening to the waves. But he quickly remembered that he didn’t have to imagine her. She was right there.

“It’s a little weird actually doing this,” she said, her cheeks flushing in a way that sent blood to his groin. “But I was dreaming about you, and I remembered to turn the camera on before, you know. So.” She sucked in her lips for a second, her eyes darting away from the camera. 

Jack smiled fondly, wanting more than anything to pull her into a hug. They’d never used video before, just telephones, and she was obviously nervous. But Carter wasn’t one to let nerves, or anything else, get in the way of good sex. Jack had been a little shy in the bedroom their first time, afraid they might have built it up too much or left it too long, but Carter had dived right in.

“Well, here goes,” she said, and flashed him a small smile. She started by sliding both palms from her neck, down her chest and stomach, to the hem of her shirt, and Jack licked his lips as she peeled the fabric off, over her head. Her breasts swung once they were free, her nipples pink and inviting. She kept her eyes on the camera, drawing her fingers down between her breasts, and then circling both nipples. Jack had done that to her countless times. His fingertips held the sense memory and his tongue did, too. She would taste clean and rich and a little salty, and if he were touching her that way, she’d sigh and moan and squirm and grab his hair.

She did sigh on the screen. She licked two fingers and wet one nipple, then the other. She did it again, lazily, pinching herself this time. Then she lifted her breasts with both hands, tracing the undersides with her fingernails. Her head fell back and Jack saw a shudder pass through her body. He shuddered, too, his hand drifting down to his crotch. God, she looked good. He imagined she was right in front of him, on his bed, and had ordered him not to touch. If he could slide a hand between her legs — if she’d let him — he knew she’d be just starting to get wet. He’d raise his fingers to his lips and taste her.

Carter took a deep breath, her breasts arching toward Jack, and she slid her hands to her hips. Rolling back on the bed for a second, she slipped off his shorts and tossed them aside. Jack got the briefest glimpse between her legs before she sat up on her heels again. She pulled the elastic from her hair and ran her hands through it to loosen the braid, so it fell around her shoulders. Then she wet her nipples once more and Jack figured he’d enjoy the show a lot more if he were similarly clothed.

He clicked pause and set the laptop aside, leaving her frozen, naked, two fingernails digging into one nipple. Quickly, he toed off his shoes and stripped. Thinking about logistics — a laptop would get in the way very soon — he cleared everything off his bedside table, dragged it a few feet from the wall, and put the laptop on it. Then he sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread, and stared at the frozen moment on the screen. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but he knew it would be a disappointment. So he went back to his game, almost hearing her voice saying, _No hands, Jack_.

He only leaned far enough forward to click play.

Carter drew her hands down her sides, along the outsides of her thighs, from her navel into the spray of slightly graying curls, and then lower, her knees drifting apart. Her eyes were half-closed. Jack watched her fingers sweeping away and then back, away and then back, and he followed the same path with his own hand, brushing his penis with each dip. As it responded to his teasing, he imagined he could smell the gathering wetness between her legs.

When she dragged one hand up to her mouth and wet her nipples again, Jack did the same. She blew lightly on hers and he blew lightly on his. A shiver ran up his spine and he knew a matching one ran up hers. They’d been together for two years; he knew how she’d respond to just about every stimulus, and knowing made his growing erection twitch.

Carter’s hands headed south again, fingertips sliding into her folds this time, and she gasped, looking straight at the camera. Her abs quivered as her hands slid away, down the insides of her thighs, then slowly back up. Jack palmed his balls and watched her dip a finger inside and then up to her clit. She dipped again and circled, spreading the wetness, and rubbed two fingers on her labia, hard, catching the nerves underneath. Jack couldn’t see many details with her kneeling that way, but his imagination filled them in. He licked his spare hand and tugged once on his penis, the other hand still cradling his balls. On screen, Carter’s eyes shut but not for long, and when she opened them again, Jack could tell she had an idea. That expression, so familiar, was enough to make him fully hard and he shifted both hands to encircle his cock, stroking it roughly. His breath caught and he let out a long moan.

“Hold on a sec,” she said. She turned, raising up on her knees and giving Jack a moment to appreciate her bare backside, and reached for the pillows at the top of the bed. Arranging them closer to the edge, she propped herself up so that Jack could still see her face and her breasts, but he could also see her slick, swollen flesh as her knees fell wide.

Jack liked that view a lot. It was the same view he got when he lay between her legs, kissing and teasing and sucking and tasting until she was hot and wet and she begged him to make her come. He pretended those were his hands, one spreading her lips and one drawing lazy figure eights between them, and the memory of her taste rose up on his tongue. She switched to three fingers, rubbing from her opening to her clit and starting again, and then to two fingers, drumming on her inner lips. Her back arched as another shudder rippled through her. She moaned long and loud and Jack was momentarily distracted by the hope that those walls were as soundproof as they were supposed to be, until he remembered that, duh, this was Carter, and she would have thought of that. 

She switched hands, one teasing her folds and the other, the wet one, rising up to her mouth so she could suck on her fingers. Jack groaned and fidgeted but didn’t dare take his eyes off the screen. Her eyes were wide open as she drew her fingers back out one by one, the corners of her lips twisting into a smile because she knew how much it turned Jack on when she tasted herself. Jack swirled one fingertip around the head of his cock, into the leaking slit, pretending it was her tongue. Then he had to grasp the base, hard, because he didn’t want to finish too soon.

Carter clearly had the same problem, because she stilled the hand between her legs and took a few long, deep breaths. Jack waited it out, glad for the respite, happy to drink in the sight of her — messy hair, pink skin, open thighs, stiff nipples. 

He tried, as a rule, not to spend too much time missing her; she was doing a great job, she’d deserved the promotion and the position, and he would never dream of standing in her way. But sometimes — like on the morning she’d left, when in a moment of weakness he’d begged her not to go before his brain caught up with his mouth, and then had to beg for forgiveness; or like now — it snuck up on him and just about took over. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shove the loneliness aside.

When he looked back at the screen, Carter had an evil look in her eye that made Jack’s arousal ratchet back up. He stroked himself absently, just enough to ease the pressure, and watched as she twisted to the side. She reached under the bed, pulling out a locked plastic box. Jack held his breath, stroking a little faster. Carter rifled through the box’s contents, all of which he was intimately familiar with, and held most of them up for his view as a tease before settling on her two newest acquisitions. Jack groaned in appreciation.

They’d gone shopping a couple days before she left. She’d bought a couple things for him, neither of which he thought he’d use alone, but she was the real reason they were there. Jack had picked out a glass dildo, bumpy and swirled with bright colors, the kind of thing that could almost but not quite pass for art if she left it out. Carter’s choice had been much less discreet — a make-your-own kit, complete with one of those little bullet vibrators in the base. They’d made it together, Carter giving him three-quarters of a blowjob before he fit himself into the mold, and finishing after they’d cleaned up. Jack had dubbed it Jack Junior Junior and begged her to demonstrate as soon as it was dry. She had happily complied, until Jack couldn’t stand watching anymore and substituted the real thing instead.

Carter lay back on the pillows, the glass dildo in one hand, as she pushed three fingers inside herself and spread the wetness again. Then she plunged it in deep, groaning, and turned it a few times before pumping it slowly in and out. Jack matched her rhythm with his hands and felt himself getting close again. But she took her time, raising and circling her hips, her other hand clenching the pillow behind her head. She kept her eyes open, but Jack could tell it was a struggle, and god, he wanted to be there with her. Pretending wasn’t working anymore; he felt every inch of the distance between them as she writhed on the mattress and her breathing became choppy. His penis strained toward the laptop screen. 

Suddenly she stopped. She left the dildo in, held by its own weight, and paid some attention to her breasts and her clit. But Jack knew she liked the other toy better, and it wasn’t long before she traded in the glass one. She sat up on her knees, put a pillow between her legs, dribbled some gel onto Jack Junior Junior, and slid down onto it with a long, happy sigh. She wasn’t watching the camera anymore but Jack was okay with that.

“God, Jack, I miss you so much,” she murmured. Her voice took Jack by surprise and he jumped, then stroked himself faster. Carter slid up and down the dildo, her gorgeous breasts bouncing each time, one hand behind her to hold the dildo in place and the other hand twitching on her thigh. She whimpered, making small, familiar sounds that drove Jack crazy. He heard the change in her breathing that meant she was going to come soon and when she opened her eyes and looked straight at him, Jack was done.

“Jesus, Carter,” he moaned and came magnificently, the wet warmth spreading over his hands, belly, thighs, a growl bursting from his lips as he pumped himself dry. He watched her through it all and just as he was spent, his body still shaking, she turned on the vibrator — he could hear the buzz — and found her clit with two fingers. She rode the toy hard, starting to lose control.

“Come on, Carter,” Jack said to the screen.

“Oh god, oh god, Jack,” and he watched her explode, her body convulsing while she kept riding and her fingers kept flying. Her hair was damp around her face, her chest and cheeks were red, and she choked back a scream by biting down on her fingers. Then she sagged, her hands on the pillow for balance, her breasts hanging between her arms, her chest heaving and her breath ragged.

Jack lightly stroked his now flaccid penis and tried to imagine he was there with his arms around her while she came down. It didn’t work. 

Carter took a few seconds to get motor control back and looked up at Jack with her biggest, most beautiful smile. “You owe me big time, mister,” she said. He agreed wholeheartedly and planned to make good on his debt as soon as possible.

She shuffled around, propping herself up on the pillows again and turning the vibrator off, but she left it in, her hand settling over her swollen clitoris as she liked him to do afterwards. She stared into the camera as she caught her breath and opened her mouth to say something else.

Jack paused it right there. If that was it, he didn’t want to hear her say goodbye, and if there was more, he wanted to save it. But he left the laptop on all night, still paused on that one frame.


End file.
